


his eyes, were blue

by Najil_sherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Falling In Love, Human John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Teen John Watson, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock, Vampire Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najil_sherlocked/pseuds/Najil_sherlocked
Summary: "Hey, I am John Watson, nice to meet you, Sherlock'' He let's outSherlock focus his gaze on John's hand before locking eyes with John.There was something about his eyes, they were different now, they were blue. Not a fire-engine red or a cornstalk yellow like they were before, no. His eyes were blue but not just blue, blue beyond blue like the sky on a sunny day. A blue he could spread his wings in and fly away forever. That blue devoured John. And suddenly, all his doubt in his life, all his fear and worries seemed nothing, compared to that blue, a blue beyond blue that would change the rhythm of his heart and make it skip just a little to fast. John started to understand the impossible, the unknown, just by those capturing eyes. Never did he thought he would fall this quickly, never in his life, he felt so sure about something like now.





	his eyes, were blue

John rolled his blue suitcase into the room, everything he owned condensed into a bag and a cardboard box. That was all that is left since, that night. With a sigh he places the cardboard box on his bed and places the suitcase just by the door. John surveyed his surroundings. It was nothing special, four walls, painted with a blue colour, John couldn't make the name out of, closing in on him, wich made him feel trapt once more. He hoped moving to this new town, with his mother and Harry would change everything.  
He let's his eyes wander across the room once more. A desk shoved in the corner next to the window, wooden wardrobe and chest of drawers.  
He walks back to his suitcase and gives a tug at it to draw it with him to his bed. Yep, nothing special at all about it.  
He let the suitcases drop unceremoniously to the floor, wincing at the thunderous sound. Maybe for the best if he started unpacking now or he will regret it later on when he wants to go to sleep. With a sigh he lowered himself down to his suitcase and starts zipping open the blue fabric. Nothing remarkable was in it, just a few pair of clothes, socks and pants. He glances at the insides of his suitcase and let's out a huff.  
They didn't had enough time to pack. He can still hear the rage in his fathers voice, the way he stood above his mother with a candle holder in his hand, threating her, and all he could do was stand there, doing nothing. He was frozen to his spot. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to so badly. It was like the world around him came to a pause and all he could do was trying to remember how to breath. He remembers hearing Harry's screams from behind him. Everything stopped, right there and then. And the first thing he remembers after is a paining sting in his head, it was throbbing and he felt so sick. He could feel cold stone stinning into his back and then it all became clear, time started running again, he was on the floor. His father mouthing something at him, something he couldn't quit make out. All he could hear was a beep from the smack to his head.  
His father then left out of the door, probably to get some more wodka and he could himself getting lifted up by two warm hands. He looked at the source of the hands and saw his mothers kind but worrying face. She said something to him, quit loudly going by how big her mouth became, but all he could hear was a soft 'get your sister and your things, we are leaving, now!'.  
John let out a sigh. He needed to be strong now, their father was out of their lives and he needed to be there now for Harry and his mother. This could be a new start for all of them and they needed to take it with both hands.  
As John looked once again at his suitcase he noticed he had already unpacked while he was away in his thoughts.  
John went over to his desk, sitting down on his old wooden chair with a creak.  
He would start his new school within just a few days. School year had already begun and he was very gratefull that St Benedicts could see to let him in, this all ofcourse thanks to his aunt, who worked there as english teacher.  
Never did he think he would get in, it was a private school mostly for the posh and the rich, but they could offer John a nice price since his aunt did them so many years of great work.  
He looked out of the window, they lived in the what you could call, 'the poor part' of town, something wich John didn't mind, because just outside of his window he could see it, this great big forest stretching out on days on end. The beautiful green that would soon start to turn into all different kinds of orange, red and yellow. He loved the nature, and was happy he got the room with the best vieuw, it might be the smallest of the house, but he forgets all about that just by looking at the forest.

John walked in the garden, about to explore the forest when he can see someone coming up to him from the side of his eye.  
"What are you going to do, John?'' She asked, her arms crossed around her body, probably because of the weather getting colder by the day.  
"I'm going to explore the woods'' John says to his mother.  
"You will not get lost? You will come back before dinner right?'' His mother asks, a glimpse of worry in her voice.  
''yeah'' he answered, nodding with a small smile.  
His mother returned with a weak smile and then looked down at the ground in concern. John let's out a sigh, he get's it that his mother is worried about him, but he can't stay in the house all day, he needs the air, the exitement, the blood pumping through his vains as he walks into the unknown.  
"I know where the house is'' John says, guessing her thoughts '' I won't get lost, I promise''  
"Are you sure?'' she asked, her expression concerned and caring  
"110 procent'' He says with a possitive small. "I'll be fine'' he smiled brightly at her.  
seemed to convince her well enough, though, because she smiled back.  
John took this as a blessing and started walking off into the great unknown.

The day was light, and the sun bright. John's pace was relaxed he wasn't afraid of getting lost but as time flew by and day became night he could feel a sence of unease in his gut. He should have been back by dinner time, that should have been like a hour ago already, going by the state that the moon is already shinning in the night, leaving a shadow looming ahead of the lone traveller. 

The moon cast lateral shadows from the trees, stretching out ahead, as if to point the way home. The air was chill, and it was one of those autumn nights on which he could taste the coming winter. He stopped momentarily, hearing the sounds of the night: an owl hooting somewhere in the distance, the groan of the trees as they rubbed against each other, singing a song as ancient as the night itself. He decided to follow the path, the trees had laid out for him. He continued, and the sound of both fresh-fallen and brittle leaves crackled underfoot, bringing his mind forward to the fire he would enjoy as soon as he got home. As much as he loved being in the nature and the woods, he would love to see the face of his mother and sister again, they should be so worried by now. He promised them he would come back and he needs to keep to his promise.

Suddenly, somewhere in the woods, he heard a scream.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was in pain and John could feel his blood starting to pump.

He heard the scream again, he was sure now, that it probably belonged to some kind of animail and he became curious.  
John followed the sound wich let to an open place in the forest. He hid himself behind some bushes. All was silent now. The sound had disrupted the other denizens of the night, and had made the woods cautious, as if they were holding their breath. He made his way closer slowly, crouching slightly in order to conceal himself in the underbrush. He peeked his head above the undergrowth and saw the source of the screams. A deer, but the one thing wich drew his attention even more, was the boy sitting above the deer, It looked like he was, biting it? He made his way even closer and could see the boy more clearly now. The boy, who was probably around John's age going by his looks, was sitting on the ground with the neck of the animal planted in his cupid lipped mouth. What was he? Why did he do that? John's eyes scanned the boy even more and he could now notice the raven curled hair and the high cheekboned face and John could feel a flustering feeling in his stomach. He was enchanted by this boy, he wanted to see more of him so he placed his hand even further wich made some of the leaves, under his touch crack.

The raven haired boy snapped his face up and was now directly staring at John.  
John's blood ran cold for a minute and then, fear set in. There was no one around for miles, that he was aware of. This boy could, what? Eat, bite, drink him to? Immediately, he thought about how long it would take to reach his home even not knowing where he was exactly, to reach mum, Harry, anyone! Every muscle in his body urging him towards the safety of home. But he couldn't move as the icy stare from the boy still focussed on him. John swallow thickly and thought everything might end right here, right now. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen to him, but after some time, nothing happend. And as he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that the boy was gone. All that was left is the dead animal laying infront of him. John looked at the deer. Something in those green eyes, made him feel sick. Knowing what just had happend to it. He felt sorry for the animal but he knew he couldn't stay there anylonger for a wild boy was on the lose.  
After what seemed like another hour of impatiently walking through the woods, with a feeling of being watched with every step he took, he finally could hear some familiar voices in the distant. He ran towards the sound and could see his mother and harry both with pocketlights searching the woods, they looked so worried, so scared. John gave him a mentally punch in the gut for making them feel that way but all that was lost as soon as his mother took him into her arms.  
"Oh John! We have been looking everywhere for you!'' John could see tears forming in his mothers eyes '' We were so worried'' she takes her son in yet anothe tight embrace and John can feel himself almost choke.  
"Mom-'' he tries but can't quit continue as he is almost out of air ''Mom!'' He says again pushing her away a little.  
"I am fine, don't worry!'' He looked in his mother's eyes ''I just lost track of time, and I am sorry for that but-''  
"Lost track of time!'' his mother started to laugh, a laugh that almost seemed manic ''Lost!'' she let's out a sigh '' It is past midnight John!''  
Was he really gone that long? '' I- I'm sorry, mom'' He looked at his side, to his little sister looking at him with concern '' I am sorry, Harry'' He let's out a sigh ''I didn't mean to worry any of you, that was never my intention'' John says, trying to sound sincere.  
His mother let out a huff '' alright then, let's just get home'' she takes Harry by the hand and lays a hand on John's back gesturing to come with her '' We got alot more unpacking to do tommorrow'' and with that she starts to walk away.  
John follows her tracks, after turning around one more time, looking into the woods. Who was that boy? He scanned the trees one more time and he swears, he could see a glimpse of a human body, disapearing into the shadows. So he was being watched after all...  
He turns around and walks away with a slight smile on his face. The boy didn't kill him, nor did he cause him any harm. Maybe he will see him again.

~~~~

John wasn't so sure how he felt about any of this.  
A new tie. New shoes. A white dress shirt underneath a grey vest, under a jacket with some embroidered school logo on the breast pocket.  
John wasn't used to any of this.  
He let out a sigh as he takes another look at himself in the mirror.  
It is not like he hated going to a private school now, but at his old public school he was always allowed to wear whatever he wanted.  
It certainly made one or two things a little more... uncomfortable.  
He takes a breath and thinks back at the events of a few nights back. He still couldn't get that boy out of his head, that stare, those red shinny eyes, what was he? Sure he did some research on the internet, going by the state of what he saw that night the internet threw all vampire shit at him. He never believed in vampires and he wouldn't do so now. There must be another explaination.  
"John, dear!'' He heard coming from down the stairs ''are you ready?''  
"Yes, mum!'' He takes a last glance at his uniform before picking up his backpack and making his way down the stairs.  
"Morning, John'' She says with a fond smile on her face ''Got everything for your first day?'' She asks as she plants John in a seat at the table and gives him some of her famous eggs.  
John happily accepts the eggs and starts working them inside ''Yes'' he says, eggs still filling his mouth.  
John stood up and made his way to the front door after giving Harry a pat on her head.  
"Hey! don't!'' she complains, John just smiles at the reaction.  
He opens the front door and walks out of it after saying his goodbyes to his family.

Shifting the books from one arm and into the bag on his shoulder, John pushed his way through the large doubles doors and into the main lobby. He has already been given everything he needed, his schedule, books, everything. but the first Monday after the weekend left him feeling just a bit unsure, as he looked around. Everyone who walked past, other boys and girls all dressed the same as him, already knew one another. He knew nobody hear and he already became to feel like an outsider on his first day.  
chemistry was his first class today, and when he finally found the right room he could already see through the glass of the door that most of the seats were already taken. He let out a quit sigh, picking up all of his courage and opened the door.  
Immediately every head in the room turned to look in his direction.  
John felt at unease with everyone staring at him but he knew he had to speak up and stand his ground.  
"Ehm,'' John said ''Is this professor Brook's class?''  
The man in quistion looked briefly at him, taking John's schedule out of his hand, looking at it before returning it to the sandy blonde.  
''Take a seat, we are at page 34'' He said gesturing to the class ''make sure to take over some of the other student's notes''  
Well so it begins then.  
John closed the door behind him, walking to the back of the class, ignoring all the eyes that were upon him. He felt like an outsider, he knew he didn't belong here, he probably was the poorest of them all! How was he ever going to make a friend here?  
He took a seat in the back, in one of the empty tables, next to a somewhat chubby boy with brown hair and glasses.  
"Hello'' John said as he said down beside the boy '' I am John'' He helt out his hand, mentally giving himself a pucn for being to formal, but the other boy gladly took it.  
"Stamford, Mike stamford" He said with a fond smile.  
This guy seemed okay, maybe just maybe he would make a friend today after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock didn't pay any attention to the new student entering the classroom. He was to focussed on his experiment. He was sitting in the back of the room, his finger deep in the belly of a frog that he had cut open only moments before. He was about to further explore the organs when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.  
With a sigh he pulled it out, not minding it getting dirty by frog blood.  
It was a message from Mycroft. Sherlock let out a annoyed huff but openend it anyway.

We need to talk about your incedent in the woods, Sherlock -MH

He let out a groan. He was annoyed with his brother. And how he even knew about the incedent was also a question to be answered.  
He wasn't worried about the night, a boy saw him, so what? He wouldn't tell anyone what he saw, people will call him crazy and lock him up.  
But still, there was something about that boy, something Sherlock couldn't qiut put his fingers on.  
He heard his phone again  
"Oh piss off''' he said, bit louder than intended.  
In front of the class, Mr Brooks only shook his head ''Be quit, Sherlock''  
Sherlock's immediate impulse was to say something back, something snarky, something that would put him in his place, but then again, this was one of the few teachers who didn't hate his guts yet. He couldn't afford another detention session, to boring.

"Can you keep those away from me?" asked the girl sitting beside him, as she pushed her chair away, looking down at the frog in disgust. In her defense, they were rather close to her, and she did have to endure each and every one of his experiments, but Sherlock had told her many a time to squeeze herself into another table setting if it bothered her so much.

"no'' Sherlock said in his deep voice.

"But- But it is so discusting!'' The girl shrieks

"Then go find another seat!'' Sherlock returned before focussing back on his experiment.  
Chemistry was Sherlock's favourite course, which meant very little considering he never paid attention to the lecture. The experiments, too, were dull, only because he had done the majority of them in his childhood, long before even entertaining the idea of going to an actual school.  
His parent's always used to homeschool him. This was due some complications of Sherlock having the need to bite people, drinking their blood untill nothing is left.  
But over the years, Sherlock learned how to control it. So now here he was, on a normal boring school full off dull people.  
Still, he liked it better than homeschooling after all, sure, the other students thought he was some kind of freak, always blowing things up and doing the weirdest experiments, but the school had a lab. Sherlock's mother and father weren't keen on getting him one, confident that one day they would return home to a dead son and a house in flames.  
Then he finally heard it, the bell, meaning the end of the class, meaning he could finally go to the lab, maybe doing some experiment on the crips he found yesterday on the school grounds.  
He took long strides to the door. Sherlock always sat in the back of the class but always managed to be the first one to get out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As John looked up from his book he could see a raven haired boy walking to the door as the bell rang. Something about the boy way, familiar. Had he seen this boy before? He slowly stood up as he saw the boy opening the door, looking into John's direction once before making his way out of the door.  
Those eyes  
Those cheekbones  
That hair! How- was it really him?  
John quickly flew his backpack over his shoulder as he made his way to the door.  
It couldn't be, could it?  
But as he entered the door, he could see the boy already dissapeared into the crowd of people.  
John let out a sigh  
"Hey John'' He could hear coming from behind him.  
As he turned around he could see mike standing behind him, a friendly smile on his face ''Since you're new here, how about you go to lunch with me and my friends?'' Mike offered.  
At one side, John wanted to run through the school halls, looking for the raven haired boy, but on the other side, this was his first day. Better make a friend.  
"s-sure" John let out with a smile, as mike answered with a nod of his head, before they both walked out of the door.  
Maybe mike knew the boy? Should he ask him about it?  
"Uhm, Mike?'' He asked  
"Yeah?'' Mike said, turning his head to meet John's gaze.  
"Who was that boy? The one with the big hair, the one who was out of the class so quickly'' John asked, unsure about wheter or not he should have asked him at all  
"The one who said piss off?'' Mike said with a laugh.  
"That was that boy?''  
"Yeah'' He said shaking his head with a smile "That is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes'' He says as they made their way down the hall, to the canteen. '' He is a bit off somethimes but he is quit nice I gues'' he shrugged his shoulders.  
John nodded at this. So Sherlock? That is an unusual name, but he kind of liked it.

As they reached the canteen they sat down at a table, two people introduced themselves to John. Greg and Molly. They both seemed nice, and John could laugh with them but he couldn't help but let his eyes wander around the great room. Hoping to catch a glimpse of Sherlock.  
"Are you looking for someone?'' Molly asked  
"Huh, wha-''  
"You are looking around the room the whole time you have been here, are you expectiong someone?''  
John could feel a blush hitting his cheeks. Why was he blushing? "I - er'' he clears his throath ''No, no not expecting anyone, just taking it all in, first day you know'' He tries to save himself.  
"Hmm okay'' Molly seemed to take the baid, John felt relieved.  
They all went silent for a moment, that was untill-  
"Hey, Sherlock!'' Molly said full of cheer.  
John quickly turned around to see Sherlock rolling his eyes and about the leave, as quickly as he came before-  
"Sherlock, come site with us mate!'' Mike said before turning to face John, whispering: "Molly kind of got a crush on him''  
Molly? A crush on Sherlock? Did he like her back? Why was he thinking this anyway?  
He could see the fair haired boy coming closer, not looking at John.  
"I would love to join this little chat group, but I have more important things to attent'' Sherlock says, ''I only came here for some forks to-'' Sherlock eyes fell on John.  
John could see the pannick rising in Sherlock. So he also rememberd him then, he smiled at the thought, good.  
John could see Sherlock's mouth open, trying to form words he couldn't find. John decides to do something about it and he stood up, stretching out his hand  
"Hey, I am John Watson, nice to meet you, Sherlock'' He let's out  
Sherlock focus his gaze on John's hand before locking eyes with John.  
There was something about his eyes, they were different now, they were blue. Not a fire-engine red or a cornstalk yellow like they were before, no. His eyes were blue but not just blue, blue beyond blue like the sky on a sunny day. A blue he could spread his wings in and fly away forever. That blue devoured John. And suddenly, all his doubt in his life, all his fear and worries seemed nothing, compared to that blue, a blue beyond blue that would change the rhythm of his heart and make it skip just a little to fast. John started to understand the impossible, the unknown, just by those capturing eyes. Never did he thought he would fall this quickly, never in his life, he felt so sure about something like now.  
"Greetings'' Is all the blue eyed man let's out after a while, not returning the hand shake.  
John let's his hand fall back to his side a bit dissapointed.  
"I'll have my leave now'' he says as he smoothly turned around and makes his way back to the entrance of the canteen.  
He can't let the boy get away a second time. He needs to know what happend that night  
"Wait!'' John says as he quickly picks up his back and paces behind Sherlock  
"What do you want'' Sherlock says with an irritated voice, still walking as fast as he can without making a run of it.  
John has problems keeping up and starts to jog behind him.  
"I saw you" He says almost out of breath "That night I saw you, in the woods''  
Sherlock stops death in his tracks, making John walk into on Sherlock and almost falls onto the ground.  
"You never saw anything, you never heard anything, you have never seen me before this day and if you will convince anyone other wise'' He looks around for a minute, making sure no-one is actually listening '' The same will happen to you as that deer, understood?'' He says in a dangerous voice.  
"Ha! So you did saw me, and you do remember!'' John says with a great smile on his face.  
Sherlock only rolled his eyes.  
"You'll have to tell me what happend'' John said again, hope in his voice.  
The raven haired boy sneered down at him, scanning him with his eyes.  
"You just moved here'' he says, looking John in the eyes "You and your family, mother and let's say sister, infact younger sister, moved to this town over a week ago, more likely to escape something'' He scanned John once more ''Or rather someone'' He begins walking around John '' You guys ran away from your alcoholic father, hoping to find a better live here. You are not rich stating by the scent of your shampoo it is an cheap brand so, how did you get in here? Hmm probably connections with the staff, I would say you got a family member working here, who provided all this for you'' He says as he takes in John's smell '' Oh but there is more! You feel guilty, you feel trapped. You feel like you could have prevented all this with your father and that is why you went out in the woods that night. Sure you love nature, but you needed to get away from it all. You feel like you could have done something more but you didn't, sentiment get's the better of you and that is why you saw what you saw'' Sherlock stops in his tracks and looks down at the sandy blonde, waiting for the insults to come.  
"That'' there it comes sherlock thought '' Was amazing'' John let out with a breath.  
Sherlock blinks at him, not knowing what to say at first.  
"You- you think so?'' He asks  
John looks at the boy, who seemed taken aback by his compliment.  
"Ofcourse, it was extraordinary!'' John says with a fond smile "How did you do that? It was brilliant!''  
He could see a blush forming on the boys face.  
The boy cleared his throath "I ehm- I just observe these kind of things, I see them''  
"That is amazing Sherlock!'' John compliments him once more.  
Sherlock let's out a little smile "That is not what people normally say''  
"What do they normally say?'' John asks  
"Piss off'' he responces, before they both run into a fit of giggles.

~~~~~~

They were sitting on a wooden bench somewhere on the school grounds, Sherlock lifting a cigarette to his cupid bow lips only to give it the slightest touch of contact before inhaling the smoke into his lungs.  
"Those things could kill you, you know?'' John says as he is still taken aback by Sherlock's beauty. It was after their fit of giggles that they decided to get some fresh air, clearly not as fresh it would seem.  
Sherlock only responded with a hum before taking another inhale.  
"I don't think this counts for taking in some fresh air'' John says with a little smile.  
Sherlock turns his head to the right to face John, his eyes narrowing a bit, taking in John.  
"This is fresh air, it helps brain work'' he takes in one last bit of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground ''besides, why would you even care?'' the boy glared back into John's direction.  
"I- Just'' John swallows '' I don't know really it is just not a healthy habbit, Sherlock'' John let's out with the slightest blush on his cheeks  
"Hmm'' Sherlock answers, clearly not pleased with the answer.  
John could feel them slipping into a silence, not good. Come on John, think of somehting to say, anything!  
John cleared his throath '' You know, that night in the woods'' John paused a bit '' has been the most thunderingly thrilling night of my entire woebegone life. When I saw you in the woods it changed everything''  
"I'm glad to amuse you'' Sherlock let out dryly, not facing John just yet.  
John stared at the side of Sherlock's face hoping for the boy to return the favor and face him for once ''What are you?'' John let out with a breath.  
This got Sherlock's attantion as he quickly turned his head towards John.  
Ï thought that I already made myself quit clear.'' he leaned closer to John ''Whatever you have seen, whatever you thought to have seen'' he glares his eyes at John ''It. Never. Happend'' he spit out before returning back to his normal place.  
"Yeah you already told me that, but you cant threaten me like that, Sherlock'' It was John's turn to move in closer now ''Tell me what you are, you can trust me''  
A shocked look came upon Sherlock's face ''Trust... you?'' He sounded unsure.  
John made out a friendly smile ''Ofcourse, ofcourse you can trust me, I am a friend after all'' This made the boys mouth fall open and his eyes widen even more.  
Nothing came out of him, he just sad there for a few moments, looking at John in shock. After a while it became kind of creepy.  
"Sherlock?'' he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and that seemed to wake him up a bit as his face returned to normal ''you okay?''  
"Friend?'' Sherlock let out, and if John hadn't been sitting so close to him he wouldn't have heard the soft whisper of the blue eyed boy.  
Once again John showed Sherlock his friendlies smile '' Yes, I mean I just met you and such, but-'' he let out a breath '' I don't know Sherlock. I just feel like I can trust you for some reason'' he let his hand fall from Sherlock's shoulder '' And you should know, I don't really trust people that quick''  
John could see the faintest smile forming on his friends lips.  
''I say this. In all my life, well, till I met you, I never had a friend.''  
"Well looks like we are stuck with each other then''  
"I want you to like me John, I don't know why so don't ask me that but I just-'' He let's out a breath.  
"I do Like-''  
"I am not a circus animal or any of that kind, John!'' He let's out, coming across a bit angry. "See, I know I seem like a freak, a machine, the one tha out smarts everyone else!'' Sherlock removes himself from the bench and starts walking around ''See, that's who I am! That's how I go around in my every day life! By deducing people, trashing my way around!'' He let's his arms reach up to the sky like a prayer before letting himself fall onto the bench once more.  
Sherlock let's his head fall down a bit. ''But I- I feel things'' He lifts his head up and stares into John's eyes ''Like a real person, like everyone else.'' he let's out a huff "I am not just the freak, not just the machine without a heart. I have a heart John, and it is beating for that matter, but no-one seems to care about that'' he looks back into the distance '' no-one cares for the freak'' he says in a whisper.  
He looks up at a silent John once more ''So I say this. In all my life, till I met you, I never had a friend''  
John let's out a sad smile as his eyes lock with that of Sherlock. "Sherlock, I know it hasn't been long, but- I want you to know, all those things you make yourself believe you are, a machine, a freak. Those things aren't you. Those things don't define you, you are special, Sherlock. You see worlds where others see only darkness. You see the impossible, the things that can't be explained and like I said, I don't know you for very long yet, but still. I find you special and I want to be your friend as long as you will be mine'' He says with a smile, Sherlock returning it with a weak smile also.  
"So, about what you are-'' he stopped a second, thinking about the words he is going to use next '' I don't care, forget what I said, I already know what you are, and what you are Sherlock, is amazing.'' John said with care. ''That's all I need to know about you, that's good enough for me. We can forget about that night in the woods completely if you want to''  
Sherlock brings his legs upto his chest and glares at John for a minute before letting out a breath and staring into the distance infront of him ''No... It- It's fine really, I mean you already saw alot that night, no use in leaving you in the dark any longer'' he looked into John's eyes again '' You're my friend after all'' a smile formed on both of their lips.  
"I- I am an island creature, you could call it. Monsterous and deformed. Surrounded by people that are the waters that surround me. I'm the creature on that Island of malformity, of chaos and all around me are the still waters of peace. And as hard as I try to go in there. The weight of being this- this monster will put me down and drown me and all while the waters of people watch sink to the deepest part of the waters, the once with no end in it. The waters of people will stay at the surface, they don't have the weight, the weight that I have to bear. So I stay on the Island. All by myself for I can never be with the normal people, I can try, but in the end it will always end up with me drowning. You see John, I am a monster, a monster who tries to be around the normal people. I go to this school everyday since I was a child, hoping to be accepted but I could never be normal, John. I am always the one that stands out above them all, the freak.'' Sherlock let's out a shuddering breath ''I am hurt and shunned into this curse of immortallity, for my thirst of blood can not be stilled.'' Sherlock locks his eyes onto John's ''For I am a vampire''


End file.
